


The Sunset Hunter

by GalacticDefender4679



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDefender4679/pseuds/GalacticDefender4679
Summary: Try not to Squirm.





	The Sunset Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Vampire Sunset Shimmer" Audio Roleplay [Whispering/Bite/Dark] - YouTube](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/492016) by Wubcake. 



You’d heard the rumors lately about the people being sent to the hospital; barely alive, drained of almost all their blood. You don’t believe in monsters per se, but you figured that you might as well check it out. Taking only a few supplies in case things went south, you go to the first place something capable of doing this would go; the Everfree Forest.

People always said strange things about the woods surrounding Canterlot City, and as you trudge through the trees you can see why; the trees were so twisted, they almost seemed to be glaring at you. The animals were almost all asleep for the night and those that aren’t are too insignificant to be worried about.

Suddenly you realize something as you look around. “Ah shit,” you say to yourself as you realize that while you were so focused on all that, you had gotten lost and your flashlight had lost power. The crickets around you didn’t exactly help as they just helped distract you even more.

“Hey,” a sultry voice behind you suddenly says. Turning quickly around, you see a young woman behind you; couldn’t have been much older than a high-school student from the look of her. Bright red and yellow hair, pale orange skin, and red eyes draw your attention as you manage to recognize her; Sunset Shimmer, the magic girl from Canterlot High across town. But something about her seems… off. You can’t put your finger on it, but her sly giggling draws you away from that thinking. “What’re you doing here? So alone… Out in the Everfree Forest…” Something about her was starting to creep you out as you felt yourself backing into a tree. “Are you looking for someone? Or something? Or… is someone looking for you?”

“I was just trying to find what’s been causing the weirdness in town,” you say. She apparently knows something as she chuckles again.

“Maybe I can help you,” she says, almost confusing you.

“Really?” you ask, willing to accept any sort of help.

“Trust me, you want my help,” she returns. “It’s dangerous in the Everfree. Especially at night. There are a lot of… _things_ out here, and creatures… just… looking to snatch you up…, eat you, or even… _kill_ you. But not to worry; I’m here. And I’ll get you out. Just trust me, okay?” You don’t know why, but even with her strange tone of voice and unusual appearance, you feel like you _can_ trust her.

“Okay,” you say acceptingly but suspiciously.

She chuckles again. “Just trust me,” she says as she turns away as if to lead you somewhere. “I know my way around. I grew up in this forest, in a small village deep within it. Called Hollow Shades.”

“Heard about that place,” you say. “It’s where all the madness that hit Canterlot spread from.” Then you suddenly stop and start to put it together; a girl with red eyes, from the very same place this madness started in, who suddenly shows up out of the blue to help you? You nearly lose your footing as you realize it. “Wait a second. You mean you’re…?”

“Hmph,” she says in a strange happiness. She smacks her lips as she turns back to you and walks slowly closer. “Yes. I… _am_ …” Once right next to you, she puts her mouth to your ear. “… a vampire.”

You instantly feel an almost instinctive sense of mortal dread as you slowly back away, a look of fear clearly plastered on your face. “No-no-no, it’s okay. Don’t look so scared. There’s no need to be frightened,” she says, though you can very easily find several things to prove this statement false as you feel your back hit a tree. Then her smile disappears as she approaches you. “Look… if you wish to leave this forest alive… I need. One. Little. Thing from you.”

“Wh-What?” you find yourself instinctively asking, though instantly regretting it once you see a sly spark in Sunset’s eye.

“What do I need? Hmph,” she asks smiling as she moves her mouth back up to your ear. The next two words you hear from her don’t so much surprise you as terrify you to the core. “Your blood.” Then she backs away to face you and lets her fangs grow a few centimeters with every word. “Your delicious… succulent… _blood_.” Something about her wording and tone there almost makes you want to say something like “Phrasing” or “That’s what she said” to try and break the tension, but you are simply frozen; unable to utter a single sound.

Every impulse in your body tells you to run for your life, but something about her burning red eyes has you cemented to the spot. She moans as she licks her lips and pops her mouth open into a sharp smile. Emphasis on sharp. “I can see I’ve already got you captured in my gaze. Aw. You humans are so _easy_. Now if you please? I need you to relax.” You find yourself unable to resist as you feel yourself sliding down the tree trunk and slumping to the forest floor. “That’s it. Relax your muscles, your body… Let all that stress and tension of the day… drift out.” She bunks down onto her hands and knees as she says this and crawls up to your face. “Feel at ease, my prey?” Feeling unable to stop yourself from giving a small quick nod, she smiles. “Good…” She gives a small light chuckle. “Now… just… let me…” You suddenly feel a sharp stinging pain in the right side of your neck as Sunset plunges her fangs into your bloodstream, moaning in apparent ecstasy with every drop that leaves your body.

You can plainly feel each precious drop of life leaving your body as she clearly grows stronger… and possibly more turned-on. Did vampires get off on draining people of their life force? Did feeding their addiction for blood make them want to take their prey to bed with them? These thoughts raced through your head as well as they could with how much blood you felt you had left before they faded into muted obscurity in the back of your mind as you could only feel the blood from your brain flowing out into her fangs.

She snorts in enjoyment and her breathing accelerates as she experiences what feels like the last few drops of your life slipping out. You know your blood type is O-negative, making you a universal donor and you also know you’re clear of diseases, but did this make people like you more viable or good-tasting prey to vampires? Suddenly you don’t care as you suddenly feel a strange pleasure in the pain of her fangs draining you. This feeling is short-lived, however, as Sunset pulls away from your neck and gives a contented sigh. Your blood stains her mouth and clothes, as well as your own shirt and neck. Gently clutching the wound with one hand, you can see Sunset savoring every last drop; scraping the blood off her face with her hands and sucking it off her fingers.

Giving another contented sigh as she drags her right index finger down her chin, she smiles at you. “Perfection,” she sighs and then gives a quiet moaning laugh before she snuggles up beside you. “Thank you… I needed that.”

“Happy I could help,” you groan as you feel your hand falling from the now-closed wound on your neck.

“Oh and… you won’t be leaving this forest,” she says, shocking you.

“What?” you say, feeling the need to slip away.

“I lied,” she smirks, grabbing your shirt and pulling you closer. “You’re staying with me. I could use a nice… _pathetic_ … blood bag like you.” Suddenly you feel content with staying with Sunset. After all, you did her a favor and you can’t go back to normal society like this. Remaining with Sunset and serving as her usual evening source of food sounds perfect.

“Now…” she grunts as she pulls you both up. “Come along. You need to rest up.” She kisses you on the cheek before she starts slowly walking. “And I… need more blood later…” She gives a grim chuckle as you manage to snap out of the trance you were under and realize your situation; an eternal slave of the vampire known… as Sunset Shimmer.


End file.
